Apes King
by oomri
Summary: Looking for a beta to halp me in the next story, if any one want my msn is the reviews
1. finding your destiny

I do not own Naruto

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Why almost every one look at me with these cold eyes, why I can't go near any children, why even the orphan house doesn't want me.

I am four and a half year old, Naruto Uzumaki future Kage, but now I am leader of no one, just staying alive is my mission.

"Demon come back hare, we will catch you my little girl will be ravaged"

Just run old man will come, is all I can think of, he always come with ninja with some weird animal mask too save me, he will save me, but where is he?

"Eagle mask help me, y you came to help me right?" Naruto said trough hard breath, he is just a child after all, and even if he is used to run, every one has his limit.

"why should I help you demon, you killed me family it is only right that I will kill you" with these he unleash his sword and Naruto saw the sword come to him, red ,trough him, blood, the pain, just before Naruto lost his concise he saw the Hokage running to him.

Then black, only black, no pain, no glares just black.

Drip, drip, where am I? Is it after life? But why the after life is leaking water? Why the after life is pipe? I don't want to life for all entrants in a pipe.

And he sobbed like every 4 year old would do.

**"Come to my child"** what I have to lose ha?, Naruto started to go after the sound left, left, right and then a huge room with huge jail in it.

**"Kit you now, my first reaction when I was jailed in hare was to hate you, hate you so mach" after these words Naruto saw the speaker in the jail stood a enormous creature.**

"yaaa huge fur boll, do you want to be my pat?"

**"Your your your what? Your pat, ha forget what I said I want, need to devour you, you stupid flush bag!" the Kyuubi roared.**

**"Do you now who I am? I am the strongest being that ever live the nine tail fox" the ****Kyuubi**** said in a smug voice waiting to see the respect or fear in the eyes of Naruto, but the thing he is going to get will leave him in nightmares for many years.**

"Shut up, you are huge and you are hairy so you are fur ball, who want you as a pet any way, hu"

ha the kit is entreating but I don't have a lot of time before he is going to be awaken, and it is important for him to know about me and his parents, and any way I don't want weak container even if he is entreating flush bag.

"A fur ball I remember some thing, the 4 killed you, and I am with you sooo I am dead, right?" with these he broke in tears.

**"No" the ****Kyuubi**** roared because anything ales wouldn't be listened by Naruto in his statue.**

**"kit you almost died, it was very lucky that the 3 arrived in time, 1 min later you would have been dead, and now you are in your mind"** the **Kyuubi** said, waiting for Naruto to understand, because he know Naruto wasn't stupid.

"I am no dead, it is good" then it came to Naruto, the truth; he understood why he was alone, why almost every one hates him, why they look at him like that.

"**Kyuubi** is it saying that I am a daemon like they say?" Naruto said in sad tone, like he was afraid it was the truth, the fear that all the things that the villagers have said were the truth.

**"No kit you aren't a daemon, you are the jailer of the strongest daemon, the 4 couldn't kill me, hell no human can, so he did the next best thing he sealed me, but something strong as me can't be sealed in anything but a newborn child that his chakra system isn't finished yet, these is why I am sealed in you" again the great nine tail daemon wait for the kit to understand and accept the news.**

"Oh it kind of make sense, but why in me why in a orphan?" he said with some tears in his eyes

**"Kit you now what is the real job of a Hokage?, to protect every one life in Konoha, even if the price is his life, as a Hokage he couldn't ask anyone ales to give his child, how can he ask someone ales if he doesn't want to do it?, no kit the 4 was a true hero, he wasn't afraid of dieing the tears I saw in his eyes before he finished to seal me in you was for his son, for making his son an orphan with such a burden, kit he was crying for you" said the Kyuubi with sad look, a look of real sorrow, of real sadness.**

"I, I am the son of the 4? No it can't be, surly I would have been treated better if I was the legacy of the 4, I don't now why are you lying but it can't be true" Naruto screamed

**"Kit clam down I can see trough your eyes and even if you can't remember it I remember, your last name was changed protect you, your father made a lot of enemies even I heard about him before I came to Konoha, his nickname. A nickname that was feared and hated throughout the elemental countries was, "Konoha yellow flash", if his enemies would have heard that you are his leachy there would be even more assassin after you, if you don't believe me you can ask your Hokage when you awake, and daemon don't lie only human lie"** the **Kyuubi** said and from his eyes Naruto know he was telling the truth.

"Do you, ah maybe know his true name?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice, like it is the most important thing in the world.

**"Yes in fact I heard the third says it before your father died his full name was kazama Arashi"**

"My mother?" Naruto sound happier and again hoping to know his family if only by name.

**"I heard the third talk about it furthermore I even saw a picture her name was Uchiha Kinemara, you can ask the Hokage to see the picture even in daemon standers she was beautiful" **

"Uchiha? How can it be, the second largest clan in Konoha why I aren't with them then?"

**"For two reasons kit, the first your portent wouldn't want it, a prestige clan like the Uchiha latterly control the life of its members, they didn't want life like that for you, the second reason is that if they would have know there would be a lot of people demanding to know who your father is and again it will endanger you"**

"Oh, you make sense again, so I will be able to make my Sharingan active?"

**"Yes you would be able, before you ask the Sharingan Is a bloodline that give it user some very helpful advantage, every level in the Sharingan has different number of comes in the eyes from 1 to 3, the Sharingan has 2 abilities, the first is to let you see your opponent move slower, the second is the copy and analyze Nin****jutsu****, Gan****jutsu**** and Tai****jutsu****, you will understand it better later, additionally I have some surprise for you about the Sharingan but it is for later" **

"yaaa so cool, but how do know all these and why did you came to Konoha in the first place?!?"

**"If you live for thousands of years you learn something's in, and to tell you the truth someone tricked me to come hare, some ninja killed my kit and well I saw the symbol of Konoha and I came and destroyed everything in my path, but in analyzing back I understood it wasn't Konoha because in all the time in you I couldn't smell the murderer and the smell back then wasn't so fresh, not only that your Hokage the 4 could have sealed me immediately but he trying to talk with me but in my rage I didn't listen and hare I am today"**

"Oh I am sorry for your loss, when I will be stronger I will revenge your kit"

**"Don't, become stronger and if some day we will see be accident the murderer and you will be stronger then him then by all means kill him. But forget it for now, to murder my kit you need to be at least Kage level ninja so there is some time until you will be his level"**

**"Kit you need to become stronger only then you will be free, able to stand for your self and do what you want with your life, and to tell you the truth I don't want a weak container"**

"Can you teach me?"

**"I wish I could but even if you want I will be able to speak with you in the real world, I never have trained a human and I don't know human styles and human Nin****jutsu****, but having me have some advantage, even if you cant use my chakra because the forth know that even if you can use it, it will destroy your body and chakra control, but because of me you have a lot chakra a lot more then any one your age I will say at least mid chanin level and it is even before you started to train, more then that not only that your sense is improved, you can even see at night almost perfectly some thing that normal human can't do"**

"So I don't have any one to train me. I know the third doesn't have time and no one ales would want to train me"

**"Don't worry kit I solved it all out, what you think I did all these time? When I saw human behaving in a ways that daemon never would behaved, when you wake up tell the Hokage about a summon animal student, also tell him every thing we talked about"**

**"Now before you go do you want me to be able to talk with you out of hare? And I give you my word that I don't have some crazy plan on taking control of you, furthermore you always can change it back"**

"ya why not you are kind of nice for a fur ball what I need to do?"

**"funny kit, It is very simple the forth made you the jailer so you just need to touch the page with the word seal and think about me being able to talk with you out of hare, one more thing only think when you want to talk with me there is no need for people to think you are crazy"**

Naruto went to the seal and did what the **Kyuubi** told him. then he felt pooled to some place

**"Bye kit it seems like our time is up, in the real world time it is 4 days after the sword went throw your chest"**

Black all black until with little effort he slowly opened his eyes

**"Welcome to the really world kit"**

"So I really can talk to you in my mind"

**"Yes but now talk with the Hokage every day he came to see you, He really care for you"**

"Hey old man, I am in the hospital again ha? I am kind of sick of being in the hospital you know, I even don't remember what time it is now" Naruto said, and then when he checked himself he was completely healed.

"It will be better Naruto, I have stooped and the Anbu that did it to you, he was executed on betrayal so don't worry" Sarutobi said, but his voice was full of unhidden sadness, he couldn't believe that his beautiful Konoha can behave like that and to a child, one of the real reason he stayed was for Naruto and some people that was important to him.

"It wouldn't be better if we don't make it better you know, but I need to talk with you about" and then Naruto point to his stomach.

After Sarutobi paled, and succeeded to thinking again he said "you think you are fit to come to my office there is ore private there"

"Sure old man I am 100 healthy!" Naruto said with little smile on his face.

"Ok then latch go to my office" and with that they went to Sarutobi office.

"Ok what you wanted to tell me Naruto" said the third in serious voice.

"It goes like this" and then Naruto said all his conversation with the Kyuubi to the Hokage but the part about the summon animal student he left to the end, surotabi believed him because the forth said something about it before he died.

"Yes Naruto all the thing the Kyuubi said is true, about your mother, words can't tell you how beautiful she was" with that he showed Naruto a picture of his mother and father together and then let Naruto sit and look at the picture after ten min of tears Naruto felt happy really happy.

"Old men you would help me right? I want to become stronger I don't want to be weak anymore" said Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"Naruto you now I can't train you and I can't let anyone ales train you it is dangers and will make people unwanted question, so you will just need to wait to the academy" said Sarutobi with sadness in his voice.

"No, old men it isn't what I meant, the Kyuubi told me to tell you, summon animal student, and you will know what I talking about"

It can work, if I am don't mistaken the apes didn't took student in at least 400 years so they can but "Naruto you father has the toad summoned contact and the men with it isn't hare, my contact is with the"

**"Naruto take it, toad can't teach human almost nothing, and well I don't like toad and I know him and respect him the "apes king Enma" he is legendry"**

"Yap Kyuubi I don't like toads to, they so yak"

"Old man I don't like toads anyway, and the Kyuubi know Enma and he apes is way cooler, anyway what toads can teach me hu?" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"As you wish" with that the third bite his finger and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, hallo Enma"

"Hey Suro, long time no see, 5 years? For what do I have the pleasure?" said Enma.

"Enma this boy is the son of Arashi and Kinemara the container of the Kyuubi, after that Sarutobi told Enma about the life of Naruto.

"I agree it is not a way to behave to a child but still why am I hare?" said the ape king.

"You are hare my old friend because Kyuubi has an idea, the summon animal student" said Sarutobi and waited for Enma decision, decision that will change the future of Naruto, and the world.

After ten min of one of the strongest being thinking the decision was made, "I will take him he has a potential, he want to become strong, and with his bloodline he is ideal for our training" with these smile lit on the face of both Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Summon the scroll carrier Suro"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

"Enma sama" the scroll carrier bowed.

"My friend let me see the scroll for a second" Enma got the scroll open her and touch her in the next spot and where he touched appear "summon student".

"Naruto sign with your blood below the summon student with your blood" Enma said.

Naruto baited his finger and then signed.

"Ok Suro it is official I will bring him back in the morning" Enma said and put his hand on Naruto.

"Be well Naruto and thank you Enma" Sarutobi said with a smile.

With these final words Enma disappeared with Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

My first chapter of my first fic, I hope you like it, and feel free to review.

I need a bate, if any one want then just send me a massage (only people with massager).


	2. Finding your place in the world

"Welcome to my home young Naruto" said Enma, with look of pride on his face "all around as is the kingdom of the apes, my and my family home"

Naruto look around him and saw the most beautiful site he ever saw in his short life, he was on wooden floor and when he look down around him self he was in shook, all these place is on huge trees, when he look down he saw a big river and green grass only green grass and trees, the only thought in his has was: amazing place.

He could have continued to look for who know how mach time but Enma cut his "shook time".

"my home, beautiful ha?, my ancestors built it many generation before me, all the houses is contacted with bridges, in total I think these place is a little smaller then Konoha, but not by mach, and yes we come down when we want to train, or find food" the proud in the voice of the apes king was unmistakable, you could even see it clearly in his eyes.

"Yap these place is amazing" was al Naruto could said because world cant express the beauty of these place.

"You will have more chances to look around but now we need to talk, firstly you need to know that the time in hare is 3 time slower then in the real world, these is way you almost never see wounded summon we have time to heal in our kingdom, the meaning of these is that you will come to hare eat and sleep, and then have a full day time to train, and again to sleep hare and go to your world in the morning, have there a full day, and then to come hare, these will be the routine that you will follow for the mean time"

"Why cant I just stay hare, it nicer hare, and well I most of Konoha don't want me anyway" said Naruto with unhidden suddenness in his voice.

"I would have want you to be hare full time but even I need to follow roles, and you just can't stay hare more then 12 hours of your world time, and you take anything from hare to your world, these is way you will not train with you your cloths, well because I don't think that coming back naked will be a good idea" Enma said and then smiled.

"However on the bright side you only grow like you would have grown in your world, I think we finished to talk about the basic, so we will now talk about my expiation from you" Enma said.

"The first thing you need to know is that I don't give you power, I merely help you in the way, no one will or can give you free power, there is no such thing as free, don't ever forget it, remember the strongest sword in a weak hand isn't worthy nothing"

"I will accept nothing ales then your best, I don't care how mach potential you have the real strength come from hard training, potential is only how fast one improve, I hope that I will not be disappoint from you"

"I think I said every thing so now about your training, Arado come hare" Enma shouted the last part of the sentence, and in two second later from one of the trees athletic looking ape jump to them, and landed without making any sound.

"Arado, these is Naruto my student, take him to a warm up running and bring him back hare, Naruto run with him, do as he says and I will see you later" Enma said with a sadistic smile, smile that said to Naruto that these is little more then a warm up run.

"After me Naruto, we have a little distance to cover" Arado said and started to run.

They run for half an hour at the same pace, a slow one, but after half a hour Naruto only wanted to fall to the ground, he felt like he didn't have any energy left, but he continued to run.

After 3/4 hour Arado started to speak "we are almost finished but before these I need to explain some thing to you, the first is that the most important aspect of a battle is who can fight longer, you can be the best fighter but if you get tired fast you will lose, you need to be able to fight for a long time in a fast pace, and be cool all of the time, and the second one is to be always cool, calm in a battle, never lose you head, never remember that"

"Because of that every morning you will run, but it will be different in hare and in your world, in hare you will run to get to the finishing line the fastest, in your world you will run for certain amount of time, these is saying that tomorrow in your world you will run for an hour, understood?"

With that they come to a normal looking dojo and saw Enma standing there waiting for them "I will see you next time maybe my brother will come with me next time, I think you will like each other" Arado said and jumped to other tree and out of Naruto sight.

"So Naruto I see you are a little tired ha?" Enma said with annoying smile on his face "however you will get used to it, and already past the first part of our training today" Enma said with even bigger smile on his face.

"First part? Just how mach parts we still have?" Naruto said with a annoyed look.

"Oh two but you don't need to run in them, but let start the second part is Kihon (static training of movements), and with these he showed Naruto how to enter basic stand and started to teach him the basic paunch and train on it.

After these part Naruto couldn't believe to the overwhelming amount of small thing that are needed to do a perfect paunch, and these is the most basic attack, but like Enma said to me "training bring perfection".

The next part of the training after a short break was Kenai training, handling and throwing, and again Enma said that in the end he excepted perfection.

"ok Naruto we finished for today, and these will be your schedule for the mean time, but you need to learn how to find yourself food in the nature and how to make it, we will start with fishing that is the most basic hunting but give you no income, when you will be able to catch rabbits and maybe dears you will be able to eat them and skin them, so you will be able to sell their fur".

After that enma started to go with Naruto trough a lot oh tree hous, the city was huge and every hous was different from little sheds to huge houses, but all of the houses was build in a good taste.

Until Naruto saw below him the river, "ok Naruto now we will go down in the future you will be able to get down like we, but in the mean time I will bring you down, jump on my back", after Naruto jumped on Enma back Enma just started to walk down, "what I do now is called tree walking one of the basic chakra control exercise, you will learn to do it soon, ah you will also learn what chakra is soon" Enma said and continued to go down.

After they got to the river Naruto learn that fishing with the ape is really easy to understand but hard to do, they just standing in the river as still aa possible and waiting and when fish comes near them they jest give him quick backhand slap that send him out of the water and to their death, and after two hours of training and one small fish cathead he got out of the river and took one of the fished enma cathed, "ok Naruto cooking a fish is very simple you just need a stick and well fish, you take the stick put the fish trouh it and wait for it to be cooked, the hard part is to learn what is ateble and what is not, but you will learn, after some time".

After ten min the fish was ready and Naruto was surprised that he enjoyed the fish greatly.

To soon the day was over Naruto was showed to his room, normal room with good feeling, just before Naruto was asleep he thought that at last he has a place to come back to in the nights and that he was wanted some where and with that Naruto felled asleep with a smile on his face, true smile.


End file.
